


Tempt My Trouble

by epsilonargus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Bottom James Potter, HP Kinkfest 2020, James can't say no to Sirius, Knotting, M/M, Mild Flangst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sirius throws a slight tantrum, Top Sirius Black, there are stupid misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonargus/pseuds/epsilonargus
Summary: It starts out as a joking suggestion, evolves into tempers flaring and angry words, and (inevitably) leads to James dissolving into a puddle of desire whenever he lays eyes upon his best mate, Sirius Black. 'Let’s do it. Change into Padfoot — let’s go.’
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black as Padfoot/James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 367
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	Tempt My Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> My first time writing a Sirius/James fic, so I had a lot of fun writing the dynamic between them. Thank you, gracerene, for such an open-ended prompt! Hope you enjoy what I came up with :)
> 
> I hope others enjoy it, and please do leave me a comment if you did <3 Would love to hear from you.

Sirius is joking. James knows that he must be, because the dark-haired man’s eyes is lit by an half-astonished glee, as if he cannot believe he is allowed to say what he just did. That expression is quickly replaced by brazen arrogance and a smirk. He tilts his chin up, the challenge glinting in his grey eyes.

‘You wouldn’t dare, Prongs,’ he says.

James is lying on his side, looking at Sirius’ pale, slender neck, exposed by the angle of his chin and the long, dark hair falling behind Sirius’ shoulders. There are reddened marks on the fair skin, where James held him by the neck, as he rode Padfoot’s cock to a mind-shattering orgasm.

He swallows, mouth suddenly dry, caught on the image of Sirius trembling beneath him: his head thrown back, eyes silver and fey, kiss-bruised lips curved into a grin, as he taunted and praised James in equal measure. _Oh, yes, fuck me, you little cockslut, Jamie, you bloody love this, don’t you? You’re so tight, so hot, oh, fuck — FUCK, Prongs, you dirty little fucker, how the fuck are you so fucking_ sexy _? You don’t know what you do to me, mate._

‘Jamie,’ Sirius sing-songs, hand sliding up James’ bare thigh. ‘You’re thinking something naughty, you perv.’

‘ _You’re_ the perv,’ he retorts, pushing Sirius’ hand off him with mock distaste. ‘Stop it. We don’t have time for this. Moony and Lily are expecting us for lunch.’

Sirius makes a face, and flings himself onto his back. James sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and grabbing his glasses. He scans the floor strewn with clothes, absently noting that they honestly should tidy up soon. Neither he nor Sirius are the neatest, and without Moony to nag at them, their flat is slowly descending into chaos. Little wonder Moony was so relieved the day he moved out.

Picking up two crumpled t-shirts, he decides that the black one smells better and pulls it on. It must belong to Sirius, because it’s a little tighter than he prefers. He starts rooting around for a clean pair of pants.

‘I don’t want to go.’

James looks over his shoulder. Sirius is still lying on the bed, naked, staring up at the beige ceiling. The sheets, tangled between his legs, twist tighter around his crotch, when he pushes himself up onto his elbows. James’ breath catches in his throat.

Sirius Black is good-looking.

That is an understatement, but James is often at a loss on how to describe his best mate. When they were at Hogwarts, Sirius was considered the fittest bloke in their year and the subject of too many infatuations. The professors had to step in to stop blithering idiots from trying to ensnare him with potions and hexes. The attention-loving prat had laughed that off, but James could not.

Sirius is looking at him, black hair falling in a perfect wave across his face. James sees him by the weak sunlight stealing through their worn curtains: the chiselled planes of his chest built from hours of Auror training, the powerful muscles of his long legs so frequently wrapped around James’ waist, and the length of his cock lovingly swathed by the rumpled bedsheet.

Fuck, Sirius Black is _good-looking_ — and he is James’ now.

Shaking his head, James looks back at Sirius’ face, heaving his mind with great effort away from the suggestion Sirius made in jest minutes earlier. Padfoot’s expression drives away his admittedly filthy thoughts: he is scowling, handsome face thunderous with temper.

‘You don’t want to go to Moony’s?’ James asks, turning around to face him fully.

‘No, I _want_ to go to Moony’s,’ he retorts testily. ‘I don’t want to go _hers_.’

Sirius sits up, the sheets slipping off him, and picks up the first pair of pants he sees at his feet. He yanks them on, scoops up his wand from where he tossed it on the nightstand after conjuring lube for James’ arse last night, and stamps out of the room. James blinks, taken aback and still pants-less.

‘Hang on,’ he calls, pulling on the first pair of sweatpants he sees. ‘Pads!’

Sirius had sulked the few times they have visited Moony and Lily in the flat they started renting together six months ago. He does not approve of their relationship, even though it has been five years since Remus and Lils got together. But Pads would be jealous no matter whom Remus got with anyway; James has known this from the start.

James goes into the kitchen to find Sirius leaning out of the window, head outside, as he sucks on a Muggle cigarette.

‘ _Evanesco_.’

The dark-haired man turns, hand now empty, a jagged scowl on his face. ‘Prick.’

‘You said you would stop. Lily said they aren’t good for you.’ James immediately regrets saying her name, when Sirius’ face darkens further.

If it were not for Remus, James thinks Sirius would have gotten along with Lily Evans. The pretty redhead’s sharp wit and quick energy are a good balance against Remus’ unflappable calmness and tendency to get caught up in his mind. Everyone can see that Remus Lupin and Lily Evans are good for each other — Sirius refuses to.

Pads never had a chance with the very straight Remus, of course, and James thought Sirius’ stubborn infatuation was over when Remus moved out: that it ended when Sirius finally — _finally —_ kissed James that first night the two of them were alone in the flat. But he knows — has always known — that it is not so simple. He also knows that whatever Sirius wants with him, it will not last forever. He looks at Sirius now, a _Glacius_ slowly creeping through his blood.

‘What?’ Sirius demands. ‘Remus isn’t here, you know. You needn’t pretend to like Lily Evans.’

James frowns. ‘Why would I pretend? I _like_ Lily. Remus is happy with her.’

Sirius leans against the sink, hands braced on the edge. He regards James with cool, supercilious eyes, his words barbed: ‘You are not so noble, Potter. You don’t _like_ her enough to only want the best for her, even if that means being with Remus.’

‘What does that even mean?’ James sputters in bewilderment. ‘I like Lily Evans, because my _friend_ is in love with her, and she is good for him. That has nothing to do with being _noble_. Don’t you bloody dare pin this on me!’

The words are tumbling out of his mouth, crackling with heat and tasting of iron and soot. ‘If our friendship with Remus is ruined, it will be because you’re too fucking stubborn! It’s not her fault Remus chose her. You were too sodding proud to bend your head and confess, so you lost your chance with him. This is your own fucking fault!’

Sirius stares at him, eyes wide and unreadable as fog. James turns away sharply with a grimace, pressing a fist against his mouth. He never wanted to say anything about Remus; he does not need to remind Sirius after all. _Hey, mate, remember when you used to be in love with Moony? Yeah, what a lark! You’re with_ me _now, aren’t you? It’s over … isn’t it?_ Can it truly ever be over?

James, who has always known that Sirius Black is the only creature for him, finds it inconceivable. Merlin knows that he has tried dating other women and men over the years, and they were attractive and interesting and funny, but no one pulled on his heart like Sirius does.

Lily was the one who laid bare what he had been trying to avoid. They were patrolling Hogwarts at night, and he had joked they might make a match of it, Head Boy and Head Girl. _You’re in love with Black, aren’t you?_ She asked, with a dismissive snort. _Anyway, I’ve been trying to get Lupin to ask me out. Do you reckon he’s keen on girls?_

The revelation had flayed him open, leaving him gasping. He hadn’t wanted to see it — Sirius was his best mate! — wanted to deny it, but … the words _in love with Black_ deafened him. Remus, of course, had already known, and thought it wiser to leave James to puzzle it out himself — and yes, he _was_ keen on asking Evans out.

It had been miserable, knowing that he loves Sirius and being unable to do anything about it. Everyone knew that Sirius Black did not date, but people wouldn’t stop asking him out. James lost count of how many times they would be sitting by the lake with Remus, and birds and blokes would approach nervously — only to be regarded with Sirius’ patented indifference and sneer. Remus would scold Sirius for being such a tosser, while James tried to ignore his heart crumbling into ash.

Being around Sirius was hard enough; being around Sirius _and_ Remus was just bloody masochism. James knew Sirius was in love with Remus — it was clear in the way Sirius looked at their friend, a softness in his eyes and mouth, something like wistfulness. Watching them together was bad enough that James spent most of seventh year with Evans and her friends. Sirius had thought that _James_ was in love with Lily, even though she was going out with Remus by then.

James freezes. _You don’t like her enough to only want the best for her, even if that means being with Remus._ He whirls around to face Sirius, incredulous.

‘Wait, do you _still_ think I _like_ Lily? That I want her?’

Sirius flinches, straightening. He looks at James for a split second too long, eyes still unreadable and cool. James grits his teeth, lifting his chin.

‘Don’t you?’ Sirius’ tone is flat.

James takes a deep breath, trying to quell the anger rising like bloodroot poison in his chest. He pushes his glasses up his nose, watching Sirius. His best mate stands with the morning light from the window against his back, black hair curling where it touches his bare shoulders, sculpted chest and arms taut as he folds his arms across his chest. The pants he is wearing leaves nothing to the imagination, allowing James to full appreciate the size of his bulge and those long, muscular legs. His full lips lift into a sneer when he catches James’ eye.

Godric, Sirius is such a _berk._

James steps forwards, pressing Sirius back against the sink, a hand on the counter by Sirius’ waist. Sirius’ breath catches, eyes widening, mouth falling open slightly. The heat roiling in James’ chest changes anger into desire, and sweeps through the rest of his body, tingling in his fingertips. He leans in, his chest brushing against Sirius, their warm skin touching, and cups Sirius’ bulge in his other hand. Sirius gasps, startling.

‘Do I look like I want anybody else but you?’ James asks, voice low, eyes narrowed.

He is stroking his thumb gently, Sirius’ cock responding beautifully under his ministrations. Sirius squeezes his eyes shut, swallowing loudly, his hips jerking involuntarily, pressing his hot length against James’ hand. After a beat, he growls, eyes flying open. He shoves James away, warm hands flat against James’ chest, a jagged scowl on his face.

‘Stop it,’ he says, voice deadly quiet. ‘You want to talk about this, don’t you? You said things you can’t take back or just brush aside with sex, Potter.’

James gawps. ‘Brush aside with — Morgana’s fucking tits, Sirius! I told you I love you just now, and you told me to prove it by fucking in your dog form!’ He clenches his fists, taking a step back, shaking his head. ‘You’re fucked up in a lot of ways, mate, but using my feelings to get me to do something? I should have known better, eh? I should have known this,’ — he gestures between the two of them; Sirius winces — ‘is a joke to you. Bloody fantastic.’

He glares at Sirius, who stands still and motionless. His eyes are fixed on James, but his face is expressionless. James waits a beat, but Padfoot says nothing. James scoffs. This is how Sirius responds to all conflicts — a habit borne out of his hellish childhood — retreat into himself until the storm passes.

James wants to be understanding and patient — anything for Sirius — but Merlin, it can be so fucking difficult sometimes. He takes another deep breath, trying to steady his breathing, and raises a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes.

‘Sorry,’ he mutters, the word tasting like bitterwort in his mouth. ‘Sorry. I didn’t mean — I lost my temper, I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry. Let’s —’

‘You can’t say no to me, can you?’ Sirius’ voice is quiet.

James looks up, meeting his best friend’s steel-eyed gaze. ‘Of course not,’ he says tiredly.

The ice on Sirius’ face breaks, and unbridled fury settles into a poison-edge snarl and eyes darkened by violence. James balks, as Sirius surges forwards, grabbing him by his arms. He tries to break Sirius’ hold, but the other man is stronger with his rage, and pushes James across the small kitchen, his feet skidding on the tiles, and slams him against the wall.

James gasps, hands flying up to push against Sirius’ chest. Sirius doesn’t release him, his fingers tightening to a bruising hold. He leans in, teeth bared, eyes wild. James is leaner than Sirius, built to be light and swift on a broom as a professional Quidditch Seeker, but he is not weaker than Sirius.

Only he doesn’t want to hurt Sirius, and he knows that if he responds to the ferocity, there will be blood. They have sparred and wrestled before, of course, as mates are wont to do, and drawn blood — but not like this. Never like this, with Sirius’ rage running hot in his veins and his face shattered as if James has smashed a fist into him.

‘I don’t want your pity,’ his best mate hisses, his fingernails digging into James’ flesh. ‘I’d known it. I’d known it from the start, when your parents took me when I ran away from home. I’d seen in your eyes — you didn’t think you would see your best mate like this, did you? Not Sirius fucking Black, who was confident and intelligent and gagging for a good prank. When you saw me that night, you — you knew that I wasn’t worth anything, didn’t you? You had to.’

‘Sirius —’

‘Shut up, let me finish!’ he hisses. ‘You _knew_ I was worthless, that I was the wastrel everyone else said I was, but _you_ — you and Remus never let me off. You always liked a challenge, a race, a competition, and you made me keep up with you. You didn’t tell me to sod off even when I was being difficult. You just — you just fucking kept at me, and … and you look at me like … I’m _worthy_.’

He exhales shakily, his grip relenting, as he slumps forwards, resting his forehead against James’ shoulder. His breath puffs hot against James’ skin.

‘You can do so much better than me, Jamie,’ he whispers. ‘But I don’t know what I’d do if you leave me. It is selfish enough that I have you for now.’

James opens his mouth, but words are whizzing like Snitches in his brain, and he cannot seem to catch enough to string them into a proper sentence. He may have graduated third in their class, after Lily and Remus, but Merlin help him now, what does he say to Sirius? What can he say that wouldn’t drive this infuriating man away?

His body knows what to do even if his mind doesn’t: he wraps his arms around Sirius, pulling him tight against him. He buries his face into the crook of Sirius’ neck, inhaling deeply the scent of his lover’s skin. Sirius sinks into his embrace, warm and pliant. He pulls back a little, enough to look at Sirius’ face. The other man is avoiding his gaze, lips pursed.

James holds Sirius’ chin, and tells him firmly: ‘You have me forever, you fucking prat.’

Sirius’ eyes snap to his, mouth opening. James shakes his head, pressing his thumb against Sirius’ lips.

‘Listen: I’ve never thought you were worthless. Remus wouldn’t either. _That_ was entirely your own bloody assumption. You _are_ smart and brilliant and a bloody good Auror as it turns out. You investigate crimes for a living, for Merlin’s sake — all I do is fly around on a sodding broom! That is entirely your hard work, Black.’

Sirius is shaking his head, half-smiling.

‘Yeah, yeah, I know you wouldn’t believe it,’ James says with mild irritation. ‘That’s just the sort of person you are, isn’t it? You are a chronic sufferer of self-underestimation. It’s exasperating, but I love you all the same. I’ve loved you since we were children, Padfoot. I’ve loved you before you even thought of me in that way. Don’t deny it. You wouldn’t have considered me until you saw that you lost Remus.’

Sirius is frowning, his brows furrowed. ‘Why do you think I was in love with Moony?’

James moves his hand away from Sirius’ face. ‘The way you look at him …’

‘It’s the same way _you_ look at him, you arse!’ Sirius exclaims. ‘We have a soft spot for Moony, don’t we? He’s so fucking pure-hearted, he accepted us. Why else would we have studied in secret for five fucking years to become Animagi? You blooming idiot! Do you honestly think I had romantic feelings for Moony? I never had!’

‘Well, _you_ thought I was pining for Lily!’ James retorts, his chest abruptly lighter, something like Flutterby blooms enveloping his heart. ‘I didn’t even have a pash for Lily.’

Sirius gives a bark of laughter, and sighs, shaking his head. ‘I know. I think I knew, but … it has always worried me.’

‘You could’ve asked.’

‘ _You_ didn’t ask me about Remus either. Bloody hell, James! The three of us even lived together. I would have gone mad if we were living with Lily.’

James laughs ruefully, reaching up to curl a lock of black hair around his finger. ‘As if I could live apart from you, mate.’

There is a different sort of intensity in Sirius’ eyes now, but no less chaotic. He tightens his arms around James’ waist, arching his back slightly, their groins touching. James shudders, and tugs on Sirius’ hair, causing his lover to gasp slightly, tilting his head back. Sirius looks at him, eyes half-lidded, wet lips parted.

‘You’re not angry anymore?’ James asks, licking his lips.

‘I’m not, if you’re not,’ Sirius retorts, with a growing smirk.

He moves his hips, and James inhales, liquid desire stirring in his belly. _Oh, fuck._ Sirius leans in, but James quickly puts his hands on his shoulders, scrambling for reason. The other man frowns, pouting slightly.

‘Hold on to your pants, you tart. I won’t have you accusing _me_ of using sex as a distraction again,’ James says firmly. ‘That was right insulting, arsehole. You know for certain now that I don’t have _any_ sort of romantic feelings for Lily Evans, and I never had, don’t you? Don’t give me that look, it’s always better to be sure with you.’

Sirius makes a face. ‘Yes, yes, I know now. It’s just …’ He sighs, dropping his head against James. ‘You’re so bloody _fit_ , mate. Everyone would want to fuck you, if they could.’

James laughs, more astonished than amused. ‘For Merlin’s sake, have you seen yourself? And do you think I would give _anyone_ the time of day when I have _you_ , you stupid twat?’

Sirius groans, burying his face in the crook of James’ neck. ‘I’m not questioning your loyalty. I … It’s dangerous, thinking I’m happy.’

‘Oh, mate …’ James slips his arms around Sirius, drawing him close and wishing he can keep his best friend this way forever. Let him stay here in James’ arms, where darkness and fury and pain are mere ghosts James would vanquish with _Lumos_.

He feels the words pressed into his skin by Sirius’ lips, more than he hears them. _Love you too._ Sirius is right: it _is_ dangerous, being so happy. There is a fire stoked in James’ chest, roaring with delight and the strength of a thousand Norwegian Ridegebacks. He feels as if he is taking laps around the Quidditch pitch, flying faster and faster until the world is a blur and it seems like the wind might just take him off his broom and set him free.

Laughing, James pulls back to look Sirius in the face. His friend is blushing, pale skin afire, and his eyes are bright. ‘I’m assuming you’re not angry anymore either,’ Pads smirks.

‘Oh, fuck you,’ James says affectionately, and kisses Sirius.

The other man responds hungrily, pushing his body flush against James, hands digging into James’ waist. They kiss messily, roughly, mouths open and panting, tongues meeting and twining. James tastes the smokiness of Sirius’ mouth, and feels his skin warm and alive beneath his hands. He runs his hand through Sirius’ hair, tugging slightly, eliciting soft gasping breaths that send lightning straight to his crotch.

Their growing erections rub against each other, Sirius arching his back, groaning thickly. James lifts Sirius, the dark-haired man wrapping his legs around James’ waist, and carries him to the kitchen table, perching him on the edge. He presses his lips to Sirius’ neck, nipping lightly at the skin, as his lover moans, grinding his cock hard against James.

Still kissing Sirius’ neck, James trails a hand down, sliding over his abs and under the elastic band of his pants. Sirius hisses, as James wraps his hand around his cock. He throws his head back, bracing himself on the table with his palms. Their eyes lock on each other, Sirius’ grey eyes dark and smoky, a glittering grin on his ridiculously handsome face.

James draws back, his breath unsteady, his cock throbbing in his pants. He hooks his fingers on the band of Sirius’ pants, and yanks it down his lover’s long legs. Sirius grins, scooting backwards on the kitchen table and bracing his legs on the table. He tilts his head back, meeting James’ gaze with a challenging smirk, rock-hard cock pointing straight at James.

‘What, do you need an invitation to put your pretty mouth on my cock, Prongs?’

James exhales shakily, nearly coming in his pants right then and there. He palms his hard-on, and his hips buck instinctively, desperate for friction and release. He takes his hand away, shaking his head and making up his mind. He steps back, drawing a frown from Sirius. Pausing, he takes his time to admire the picture his best friend paints.

Sirius Black looks positively wanton, naked, legs splayed open and toes curling on the edge of the table. The morning light is gold and soft on his pale skin, the parts where James held starkly red. He gazes at James, bruised lips wet, eyes heavy lidded, head lolling lazily. Wrapping a hand around his cock, he begins to stroke himself slowly and raises an eyebrow at James questioningly.

James licks his lips, mouth watering at the sight of drops of precum oozing from the head of Sirius’ cock. ‘Let’s do it,’ he blurts. ‘Change into Padfoot — let’s go.’

Sirius freezes, and immediately sits up, taking his hand away from his cock. ‘I was only joking, Prongs. We don’t —’

‘Don’t be stupid,’ James says with an impatient wave of his hand. ‘You have been thinking about it, haven’t you? Before you said it today to shut me up. I want it, Pads, now that you’ve put the idea in my head. You in your Grim form, with your claws and your fangs, your huge canine cock pumping,’ — he shivers, his cock twitching at the thought — ‘fuck me.’

He says the last two words low and sultry, grinning at Sirius in a way that he knows will get the other man to follow his lead. Sirius guffaws, leaping off the table in a single fluid motion. His face is lit with disbelief and amazement and bewilderment.

‘I thought I know everything about you, but you always surprise me. Well, your wish is my command, Prongs.’

He wraps his arms around James, kissing him hard, before pulling away. Taking James’ hand, he leads the way back to the bedroom, laughing to himself all the way.

‘Why is it so funny?’ James demands, hitting Sirius lightly on the back of his head.

‘Why? Mate, did you hear yourself?’ Sirius spins around, tugging James into the room dimly lit by morning sunlight.

Sirius is grinning at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling with amusement and glee. He is luminous, his already perfect face rendered almost Veela-like. He catches James by his shoulders.

‘You just told me to fuck you as a dog,’ he says, almost reverent. ‘That’s absolutely _mad_ , and we’re about to do it.’

‘Well, there’s a kink for everything,’ James replies with a wicked grin. ‘And bestiality is hardly ground-breaking.’

Sirius roars with laughter. ‘You filthy slag! Come here.’

They fall back into the messy sheets, arms tangled around each other. Sirius strips James of his sweatpants and underwear, pale hands sliding over James’ brown skin. He grabs the globes of James’ arse, causing him to gasp and press against Sirius’ cock hardening once more. Their lips meet, their breaths mingling and warm chests heaving against each other’s. James puts his hand on the back of Sirius’ head, kissing harder, desperate to be closer, more than mere skin against skin. He needs something hotter, tighter, rougher.

He flips Sirius over, pushing himself up and straddling his lover. Their leaking cocks rub against each other, sending flames pooling in James’ belly. He stares down at Sirius, furiously trying to memorise every detail of this scene: Sirius’ black hair spread across the white sheets; the brilliant grin lighting up his face; the horny bastard thrusting his hips upwards, so that their cocks brush together again.

James wraps his hands around their cocks, groaning at the hot tight contact. Sirius whimpers, hips canting upwards again. Their breaths rasp loudly in the warm room, accompanied by the susurration of skin. James closes his eyes, his skin on fire from the sensation of Sirius’ cock pumping in the hot circle of his hands, tight against his raging hard-on.

‘Enough!’ Sirius gasps hoarsely, grabbing James’ wrists. ‘You want me to come without fucking you?’

James laughs breathlessly, falling back against the headboard. ‘’Course not, mate. Fine, where’s a wand?’

‘Mine’s in the kitchen. Where’s yours?’

‘Oh, for Merlin’s sake —’ James rolls onto his front, reaching over to the bedside table’s drawer. ‘We have that Muggle lube — what —’

Sirius has grabbed James by the waist and pulled his hips backwards, forcing James to arch his back with his arse in the air. The other man is kissing his arse cheeks, occasionally biting down hard enough for pleasure to crackle across James’ skin. James groans, burying his face into the bed, braced on his forearms. He feels Sirius’ breath panting against his arse, strong fingers kneading into flesh.

‘Merlin, your _arse_ , Prongs,’ Sirius says, voice a little broken. ‘I should eat you out every day — that’s what this lovely arse deserves.’

James laughs, muffled by the bedspread. ‘For fuck’s sake, Pads — get on with it!’

‘Demanding little minx,’ Sirius growls, and brings his talented mouth to James’ tight, furled hole.

James moans, lifting his arse higher, moving closer to Sirius. The room is now filled with wet, slurping sounds; of Sirius pressing his persistent tongue against James, of Sirius spitting, the warm dribble sliding into James’ cleft, of Sirius lapping up James’ taste enthusiastically. James’ eyes are closed, but lightning storms are dancing across his eyelids, white-hot with pleasure.

Sirius’ hot, wet mouth leaves, causing James to mewl in dismay. Before he could lift his head, he feels something cool spilling across his arse, causing him to gasp, and Sirius is smearing it against his entrance. Padfoot has found the Muggle lube after all. Murmuring praises and assurances, Sirius slowly works James open. At the end of it, James is a quivering mess, trying his best not to rut his cock against the bed, his throat sore from moaning.

Sirius lets go, and James falls against the pillows, curled on his side. Sirius is getting out of bed, his eyes never leaving James’, a manic light in them. This is the look they exchange before they leapt into a prank they knew is dangerous, but didn’t give a fuck anyway. _No regrets, Prongs?_

‘No regrets, Padfoot,’ James whispers.

Sirius throws his head back, laughing, and — changes.

Sirius as a dog is a Grim come to life, borne of obsidian shadows and blue-black fire, the power of the Dark Arts implicit in his very presence. His yellow canine eyes gleam in the dim light, thick fur as dark as Sirius’ hair. The room fills with the heavy, musky scent of a beast, and James fights the primal instinct to flee from a predator — a predator with the largest cock he has ever seen.

He swallows against the spike of nervousness, as Sirius pads up to the bed, the mattress dipping with the dog’s weight. He is on his back, staring up at the slavering maw, Sirius’ paws on either side of his head. Sirius presses his snout against James’ cheek, a rough tongue gently licking a stripe down his neck. James swallows again, the sound loud in the hush. Sirius is waiting, his entire body tensed, bestial eyes fixed on James’ face. _You can change your mind_ , he seems to be saying. _I don’t need this if you don’t want it._

But James is horribly hard and aching, and he would be a liar if he doesn’t admit that although he accused _Sirius_ of thinking about it, he has thought it — back in Hogwarts even. The shadow of a thought that slid between rationale and reason, when he caught sight of Padfoot and the occasional semi hard-on during exhilarating nights in the forest herding a werewolf. Well, yes, James Potter _does_ want to be fucked by a dog.

He smirks, reaching down to take Sirius’ cock in his hand. It is thicker and heavier than the cock he knows, with veins up and down the shaft. He wraps his fingers around the thickness, pressing his thumb against the slit like how Sirius likes it. Sirius whines, pressing his wet nose against James’ cheek again. _Say it, Prongs._

‘Fuck me, Sirius,’ he snarls.

He releases Sirius, and draw his knees up to his chest. Throwing his head back, he offers his arse, slick and slippery from Sirius’ mouth and lube. The Grim rises onto his haunches, aligning himself, and for a heartbeat, James beholds the creature looming above him: its muscular body longer than James is tall, coiled with power and darkness, fangs dripping with saliva, and eyes too yellow to be human. He feels the nightmare stealing into his blood and his bones, leaving him mindless with primordial terror — and the desire to be taken.

Sirius thrusts into him, and James’ mind whites out. The hush is pierced with a wild, sharp cry, and James realises it is him. Sirius is in him, hard, throbbing and hot, and he reaches out, fingers digging into the black fur, and Sirius is panting, loud and rapid.

James feels stretched and filled, almost to the point of pain, but not quite, just this fucking feeling of being stuffed to the brim with cock, and Merlin, he can’t take more — except Sirius is moving now, and when he plunges into James with a wet, sucking noise, there is somehow _more_ and James is sputtering profanities, pulling on Sirius’ fur.

Time distends, loses its meaning. James is only acutely aware of Sirius around him and within him, and the long, wonderful cock stroking his core, igniting firestorms in his chest and molten desire pooling in his belly. Everything is hot, and musky, and sweaty, and James is spinning, focussed only on a single point: his rock-hard cock throbbing for release.

Sirius presses down harder, and James’ cock is rubbing against the Grim’s silky fur. James cries out, head flinging to the side, arching his back, as he ruts furiously against the Grim’s belly. Sirius is slamming into him, filling him, filling him, and something impossibly thick is pushed into James, and he is screaming at the maddening sensation of being so utterly _filled_. Somewhere, the logical part of his brain is telling him that it’s the knot, that _dogs bloody knot, you blithering idiot, and now the two of you are stuck with a Grim’s penis buried deep in your arse._

Sirius’ cock — _so thick_ — is twitching within him, and — _fuck me_ — James feels his orgasm building, tugging on the pit of his belly, warm and liquid and golden, and — _fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck_ — the string snaps and he is coming, white thick come splattering across Sirius’ fur. The dog gives one final hard thrust, the head of his cock brushing against James’ core, sending white flames across James’ vision, and he is coming in James’ arse, straining James to his limit with _more_ in his arse.

Sirius collapses onto the bed next to him, a soft whine emerging from between his fangs, his throbbing cock twisting, still stuffed into James. They are both panting, breathing as heavily as they might after a hard flight around the Quidditch pitch. James tries not move, every inch of skin sensitive and on fire, his softening cock still twitching. Sirius rests his chin on James’ shoulder, foreleg stretched across James’ waist. James sinks into his lover’s embrace, the fur soft and soothing on his bare skin, their bodies knotted together.

The moment is soft and drowsy, James’s heart calming. He feels spent and sore in the most delicious way possible, his skin prickling, his belly warm. He starts to laugh after a while. Sirius whines, nosing his shoulder. _What’s so funny?_ James twists around, looking into Sirius’ yellow eyes.

‘When the knot dies down, what do you say to me fucking you as a stag?’

Sirius gives a bark that can almost be heard as laughter, and licks James’ shoulder.

_Fuck yes._


End file.
